masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Solo run advice for the suicidally insane
Hey all. I've tried a few times to set up private MP games and run them solo. My personal best was against Cerberus on Bronze, up to but not through wave ten, as Quarian Engineer. I was wondering if anyone else has tried, and what's netted the most success. If you share this completely masochistic pastime, let me know which builds work and which don't. Tell me your solo builds! For my part: Cerberus, Bronze, Wave 10 *Quarian Engineer *No Cryo Blast *Flamethrower sentry, damage instead of splash on Incinerate, and fitness and Quarian Defender ranked for survivability and high weight capacity. *I never use missiles or medi-gel for solo runs, because I consider it a waste. This might be why I haven't beaten a Bronze yet. I'm going to guess that nobody prefers a human vanguard for this job. But I could be wrong. Ctrl alt belief 08:54, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello "Ctrl alt belief", whats up man? I only successfully completed a solo play once, here are the details dude... Location: Firebase Glacier Enemy: Cerberus Difficulty: Bronze Character Name: Hades Character Species: Krogan Character Class: Soldier Character Stats: 1200 heatlth & 1600 Shields Character Abilities: Fortification(30% damage reduction), Carnage(maxed out the damage to 716.63 & recharge speed of 12.67 seconds. The long recharge speed is due to my weapons loadout), Krogan Berserker(emphasis on weight capacity, power use damage, & 30% weight reduction to shotguns), and Rage(emphasis on health & shields). Weapons: Level 10 Claymore with a level 5 damage enhancer(+25%) & a level 5 Spare Ammo thing(+80% I think). Level 7 Widow with a level 5 damage enhancer(+25%) & a level 5 Spare Ammo thing(+80% I think). Character Cooldown time: Negative 86% Item Carrying Capacity: "5" of each item(Missiles, Ops Kit, Medigel, & Thermal Clips) Time: About 30 minutes Strategy: Turn on "Fortification" & leave it alone. Snipe with Widow to reduce enemy numbers, and finish up the rest with Claymore. The Crazy Tactician! 11:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, its me again. Just turned off Mass Effect 3 on yet another multiplayer solo run. I was so close man! Here is the information... Location: Firebase Ghost Enemy: Reapers Difficutly: Bronze Charcter: Hades (I used the same set-up that I used on my "successful" run from above) Waves Survived: 8 Wave that I died in: Beginning of level 9 Cause of death: Banshee 1 Hit kill (I got caught between a Brute & Banshee. I dodged the Brute only to be cornered & then grabbed by the Banshee) Supplies used: 3 Ops Survival Packs & 1 Missile The Crazy Tactician! 22:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) So close, yet so far! Another "almost there" multiplayer solo attempt that didn't quite make it. Here are the details... Location: Firebase White Enemy: Geth Difficutly: Bronze Charcter: Hades (I used the same set-up that I used on my "successful" run from above) Waves Survived: 9 Wave that I died in: Beginning of level 10 Cause of death: I got overruned by a Geth Prime & 2 Geth Pyros. Followed by an opportunistic Geth Hunter & a bunch of Geth Troopers! It was relentless dude! Supplies used: 5 Medigel, 5 missiles(3 missed because I kept on getting hit and my aim was thrown off!), and 5 Ops Survival Packs. The Crazy Tactician! 02:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC)